O Reencontro
by Layna chan
Summary: O que poderia acontecer quando uma Jovem Titã descobre que foi iludida ? Sim , talvez ela ficaria triste ... mas e se ela encontrasse um alguém que pode lhe fazer feliz ? Alguém que ninguém imaginaria ? Essa é a minha FIC Red X e Estelar , para Elayna!


**Amigo Oculto - O reencontro .**

**ATENÇÃO: ESSA FIC NAUM É MINHA. TODOS OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS PERTENCEM A: MANDA. ELA ME TIROU NO AMIGO OCULTO E ME DEU ESSA FIC DE PRESENTE. EU AMEI!!! **

Resumo : O que poderia acontecer quando uma Jovem Titã descobre que foi iludida ? Sim , talvez ela ficaria triste ... mas e se ela encontrasse um alguém que pode lhe fazer feliz ? Alguém que ninguém imaginaria ? Essa é a minha FIC Red X e Estelar , para ninguém menos que Elayna

_Um feliz Natal para você !Que todos seus sonhos se realizem e que você seja muito feliz . Ahh é , espero que goste ;)_

_Num fim de tarde um pouco fria , calculista aos olhos de alguns , perfeita aos olhos de outros . Uma jovem garota caminhava por uma rua movimentada , com um olhar baixo , aparentando estar triste ._

_A Lua aos poucos foi surgindo dentre as nuvens , e o Sol foi se pondo . A garota brevemente foi diminuindo os passos até chegar a uma bombonière normalmente movimentada . Ela entrou na loja , atraiu alguns olhares e acenos , e se sentou em algum banco qualquer ._

Um bolo por favor – pediu gentilmente a jovem para a garçonete , que sem demorar lhe trouxe um bolo pequeno .

Bom apetite ! – disse a garçonete se retirando de perto da jovem .

A garota olhou para o bolo , cortou um pedaço , e começou a comer lentamente . Várias pessoas à olhavam e estranhavam . Afinal , ela nunca estava sozinha , sempre que ia à bombonière , estava acompanhada de alguns de seus amigos . Ela continuou a comer ignorando tudo o que se passava por ali . Porém , sem ninguém perceber , havia alguém ali a observando . Estava escondido (a) atrás de um jornal , fingindo em lê-lo . Sem contar com o disfarce que vestia . Uma longa capa de detetive o cobria por completo , e usava um chapéu que cobria parte de seu rosto .

Logo , a tal pessoa demonstrou tomar coragem em se revelar . Saiu de trás do jornal lentamente para não assustar os clientes da loja , tirou o chapéu e se sentou de frente para aquela Jovem .

O que faz aqui , sozinha ? – Disse sem rodeios a pessoa misteriosa até este momento .

A Jovem se assustou . Fazendo com que jogasse o garfo para longe - E-eu é que pergunto , o que você faz aqui , Red-X .

É bom te ver de novo , Estelar . – Red-X pareceu sorrir para a garota , que ainda estava pouco assustada – O que faço aqui ? Venho aqui todos os dias . E você ainda não me deu uma boa resposta .

Todos os dias ? Interessante como nunca notei . – A cena que se passava naquele momento , atraia a atenção de muitos ali presentes – Eu , queria me distrair um pouco , mas isso só está piorando , já estou indo . – Logo se podia ver os cabelos ruivos e sedosos da Jovem cruzando a rua .

Red X não sabia o por que da garota estar assim , afinal , ela sempre foi tão dócil e meiga . Resolveu segui-la então .

Estelar parecia andar em direção a uma praça que havia ali por perto . X não queria dar uma má impressão novamente , então decidiu ser mais calmo com a garota .

Ali a frente , já se via Estelar na praça , atrás de uma árvore pouco grande . A garota estava com um olhar triste , aparentando ter brigado com alguém que gostava muito , porém , Estelar sorria ao ver alguns pássaros voando suavemente naquela fria noite . Ela olhou para a lua delicadamente levantando a cabeça .  
Tudo estava tão perfeito , mas algo não estava bom para Estelar . Por que ela havia sido enganada emocionalmente ? A Jovem tamaraniana respirou fundo , abaixou a cabeça e pensou com agonia _Eu o perdi , e jamais alguém irá me amar _.

Não perca as esperanças , um dia ele perceberá que perdeu alguém especial , e irá querer voltar atrás . – Red X estava atrás da garota , aquele ato bondoso dele não era muito comum .

Você não entende sobre isso , e nunca irá entender . – Estelar virou-se para Red X , ainda olhando para baixo .

Amar alguém que jamais te amou . Eu entendo muito bem sobre isso cara Estelar . Posso não parecer , mas tenho meus sentimentos também .

Então você ... me entende ? Puxa , me desculpe , pensei que eu era a única que passava por algo desse tipo ... – Agora , os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas , que logo começaram a percorrer seu delicado rosto .

Quer se sentar ? – Red-X apontou para um banco , que ficava à frente de um lago banhado à luz do luar .

Ah , claro . – A garota sorriu . Aquele foi o primeiro sorriso daquele dia . Ela estava triste , porém estava se sentindo bem ao lado de X . Ela foi devagar até o banco e se sentou , esperando Red X se sentar ao seu lado – Você não vai se sentar ? – Disse docilmente a garota .

Posso ? – O garoto disse já se sentando . Ele observou a lua , e como era bela . – A lua está tão bonita .

Glorioso !A lua é esplendida , sei por que já pude vê-la de perto ... – Ela sorri gentilmente e olha para X . Por um minuto seus olhares se encontram . Os pensamentos se confundem . Por mais que quisesse Estelar não conseguia olhar em outra direção . Então Estelar ousa dizer algo . – Posso saber quem é a garota que lhe faz sofrer amigo ?

X arregalou os olhos . Suou frio e não sabia onde colocar as mãos . _Amigo _? Desde quando eram amigos , ou , próximos ? Talvez apenas nos sonhos ...

**Sonhos , perdidos , que não saem do meu coração  
Que vem , mesmo que eu diga não ... **

_Eu irei agir como homem e vou contar !_ Pensava Red X , enquanto a garota fitava-o esperando alguma resposta .

Eu a conheço , por isso não quer contar , não é ? – Estava tão aflita por Red X não respondê-la , por isso resolveu dizer algo .

É , você à conhece como ninguém mais conhece . – X abaixou a cabeça , parecia mesmo sofrer com a tal garota .

Ravena ? – Estelar estava esperançosa em ouvir dele um _Não _. Esperançosa ? Como assim ?

Estelar , você não compreende . Ninguém compreende . Eu não posso lhe dizer , bem , eu até posso mas isso só iria piorar tudo !

Por que ? Eu sou de confiança . E sei o quanto é ruim isso . Me conte , quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar ? - A Garota sorria para X , tentando conseguir um _Sim_ como resposta .

Será mesmo que você pode me ajudar ? - Red-X abaixou a cabeça . Ele não sabia se contar ou não .

Claro !Se for a Ravena será um pouco difícil , pois o gênio dela é forte ... - Quem disse que X deixou-a terminar a frase ?

Não é a Ravena . Ela é muito obscura , não me interesso nela . - Ainda de cabeça baixa .

Então me diga , quem é ? - Estelar colocou a mão suavemente no ombro de X .

Red-X suspirou fundo , e num ar de coragem , levantou a cabeça , olhou fixamente nos olhos de Estelar e lhe disse

É você . - Estelar corou repentinamente . Os olhares dos dois jovens se encontraram ao brilho do luar . Os cabelos ruivos de Estelar balançavam para trás de acordo com o vento .

Eu ? Mas .. Como ? - Ela não entendia . X era um vilão !Ou talvez não ...

Não tenho como lhe explicar como . Quando há amor , não há explicação ! Eu te amo , e vou sofrer calado em meus sentimentos . - Ainda se entreolhando , os dois respiravam ofegantes e rapidamente . Os brilho dos olhos de Estelar se confundia com o brilho da lua .

**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro  
Para todo o sempre  
Sim, eu sei que fomos  
Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber  
Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma  
Eu acho difícil até respirar  
Eu preciso te ter aqui comigo**

Estelar , seja feliz , você merece ! Viva com teu Robin , e se ele não lhe fizer feliz , acredite que um dia você achará alguém especial que a ame . Você mere ... - Estelar tampou a boca de X com dois dedos . Ela sorriu carinhosamente , e aproximou cada vez mais seu rosto de Red-X .

Eu te entendo . Mas não quero que você sofra para sempre . - Após dizer estas palavras , Estelar fechou os olhos e deu um beijo no Jovem . X se assustou com o ato da garota , porém ficou feliz em saber que Estelar o compreendeu .

Após se separarem , ficaram calados por um momento . Apenas se entreolhando .

Vinte e Cinco de Dezembro . - Pareceu sorrir para a garota .

Como assim ? - Dizia feliz , porém sem entender .

Feliz Natal ! - Red X abraçou Estelar .

Cinco segundos depois , os fogos de artifício iluminaram aquela noite . O casal estava lá , vendo tudo , tão alegremente .

Logo já era tarde , Estelar havia esquecido que passaria a noite com seus amigos , festejando o Natal .

X , eu tenho que ir . - Disse com agonia na voz - Mas quero que saiba : sempre que precisar , vou estar ao seu lado . Pois com você me senti segura e completa .

Obrigado Estelar . Você fez minha noite a mais feliz . Obrigado . - Ele deu um breve aperto de mão na garota que sorriu sem rodeios .

Então a Jovem Tamaraniana seguiu voando rumo à Torre T para festejar o Natal com os amigos . Ela festejou , brincou , riu e conversou . Estava ali presente , porém seu coração e mente estavam apenas em um lugar : **Red X**.

**F****i****m**.


End file.
